Harry Potter and a new future
by kimmyannebell
Summary: All Harry wants is to fix things, to put everything right and to fix the war that should never have even started in the first place. Will Harry be able to alter the past? And will he be able to fix things with the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did there would be more books**_

_**Harry Potter and a new future.** _

Chapter 1 The end of the first beginning. 

**Harry looked out the window of 4 Privet Drive. It was almost 7. The sun was slowly sinking down into the sky. Harry knew it was almost time. They would soon be coming for him. **

**Harry was sitting by the bed throwing random books into his magically expanded bag when he heard it. A snap. Harry picked up his wand that was laying on the floor beside him and started for his closed bedroom door. Slowly opening it he looked down into the dark hallway. Lighting up his wand he walked down the stairs avoiding the squeaky one. **

**He looked into the kitchen finding nothing he turned towards the sitting room and saw a figure in a dark cloak. So he had come. **

**The figure turned, with wand lit up as well, and lowered his hood.**

"**So Potter we meet at last" The unknown figure said in a soft hiss.**

"**Ya. It'll be the last meeting tho!" Harry said in a growl. Harry knew why he was here. He was here to kill Harry. **

"**Oh yes, yes I know" he replied to Harry.**

"**So tell me, who sent you. Surly not Voldemort. He would want this duty for himself" Harry said trying to stall for time. He had to think of something. Harry knew he was the only one who could kil Voldemort. The prophecy had proven that theory! **

"**No one sent me! I came because you landed my father in prison! You shamed my family! Someone needs to rid the world of the last of the Potters" He sneered.**

**Harry knew who it was then. **

**They started circling each other wands pointing. Waiting for a unseen sign. The cloaked figure glared into Harry's green eyes, daring him to make the first move. **

**They'd been circling for several minutes when the figure raised his wand.**

"**Reducto!" He yelled at the same time Harry yelled "Protego!" **

**The spells collided and bounced off the walls shattering the many portraits of Dudley. **

**While the dust was settling they had already started casting their next spells. Harry weaving making it harder for his opponent to hit him. He cast his spell and then ducked into the kitchen rolling under the table and then casting a cutting curse, causing the chairs to splinter. Another red beam of light came at him and missed him by barely half a inch. Harry rolled to the left and then cast another cutting curse. This one found its target and wounded his enemy's arm. **

**His opponent cursed and started firing rapidly at the table where he knew Harry was. The table flew across and hit the sink breaking all the china in the cabinet. **

"**Difindo!" Harry yelled taking aim at his legs. His enemy jumped avoiding the spell but slipped on some shattered glass when landing. Harry took this chance and cast a disarming spell. Harry caught the wand mid-air. Holding onto it firmly Harry walked over to where the cloaked man laid on the floor, gasping for breath. **

"**Go ahead kill me!" The man rasped. Harry started into the man's eyes. The eyes of yet another person who tried to kill him. **

"**I think the dementors would rather have you. In fact I want them to have you" Harry said bitterly.**

**Harry grabbed the man's wrist and apparated to the Ministry. Feeling that weird feeling in his stomach and then landing on the entrance into the Ministry. Harry took the mans wand and snapped it. He looked over to see a couple of witches watching him. **

"**What is going on here!?" One of them shrieked. Harry took the moment to disapparate while they we're still shocked. **

**Harry landed in a clearing in the woods. He laid there in the wet grass clutching at his side. '**_**Why does everything happen to me? I never asked to be this person! The chosen one!' Harry thought. He laid there till he saw the sun begin to peek thru the tree tops. **_

_**He stood. Looking around he knew he had come to the clearing Hermione had taken them on their Horcrux hunt. One of the last places he had seen her. After they had broken into Grinngots they had gotten separated. Harry slowly came back from his memories of Hermione and Ron and apparated back to Privet Drive. Luckily Because of all the silencing charms Harry had placed over the house none of the neighbors had heard the fight. But when they woke up in a hour or so….. Harry quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed his back and shoving all of his possessions into it. Looking around making sure h hadn't left anything he left. Not looking back. There wasn't anything for him to look back on. It had never been his home.**_

_**He went back to the clearing and put up all the charms. Then set up the tent. Even if he didn't have his friends he still had to finish this. He only had to find one more horcrux. And only had one clue as to what it was. It was at Hogwarts.**_

_**Harry sat deep in thought the rest of the day. Thinking about everything he'd lost. Wondering how he could change things.**_

_**The sun was just setting when it came to him.**_

_**He knew what he would do. He knew it was the only way. The only way to fix the things that had happened since he turned 11.**_

_**Harry smiled to himself as he began planning. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own the very magical world of Harry Potter. If I did there would be more books :-P_**

_Chapter 2. The start of the plan_

Harry had come to be pretty good friends with Dumbledore before his death. Harry had even started to think of him as kind of a father figure, despite Dumbledore keeping things from him for the 'Greater good'

Things had calmed down a bit in the last few months. Ya sure there was still death eaters and death eater wanna be's out to get him. And of course there was Voldemort himself but nothing really big he had to worry about right? The good news was though he had heard that Snape had left Hogwarts and that McGonagall was now head mistress. Hogwarts was once again death eater free. So it was this that made Harry do what he did next. Sneaking into Hogwarts was step 1 of his plans. He needed to talk to Dumbledore's portrait. He needed the much more wiser advice of the great wizard.

Harry had spent over four days in the woods calculating everything, pouring over all his books. Plotting ideas. On the morning of the 5th day Harry was ready. He needed to change things. Everything was going downhill he could feel it. He knew if he didn't do this that everyone would die. There would be no future. Just bleak and dark times stretching for ever more.

Harry thought about Ginny. Thought about the last time she had seen him. He remembered how she had gotten so mad when he had told her that she had to stay behind, that he couldn't tell her what he was doing. He had abandoned her when she needed him most.

He felt like he had personally ripped her heart out himself. The way her eyes had shown the betrayal she had felt when he had enough courage to say good bye. Good bye forever. She didn't even say a word. She just started into his eyes, all the hurt pouring into him, and nodded in understanding. Then she walked away. Forever. And he had let her walk away.

The pain he felt watching her, her red hair flying behind her with all the colors catching the light had been breath taking. He had cried that night for the first time in a long time.

The pain had somewhat numbed a bit now. But even just seeing something red reminded him of her and it felt like his heart was being torn out again. Was he ever going to get over this!? Deep down inside he knew the truth.

Harry after talking to Professor McGonagall for over a hour, was finally let in to talk to Dumbledore. McGonagall turned and left the room so it would just be them. Harry smiled at the portrait. And receiving a smile in return Harry calmed down and relaxed a lot for the first time in almost 5 days.

"Harry my boy what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to think of ways to start.

"Ummm well you see err things aren't really going that well after your death" Harry paused to try and judge his reaction thus far. Dumbledore just nodded for Harry to continue.

Harry took a deep breath and started again.

"Things have been weird and I wanted your opinion on something that kind of err came to me this last week. You remember back in my 3rd year here at Hogwarts when Hermione had that time turner?" Dumbledore nodded

"Yes Yes I do recall that, but my dear boy what does that have to do with now?" He asked.

"Well you see, all I can see is death for everyone in the future. Voldemort will destroy everything! He's almost taken over the ministry. And of course his spies are everywhere. Families are being torn apart!  
Harry almost shouted that last part.

"I don't even know where Hermione and Ron are! I've lost everything and even if I do find and destroy the last horcrux what difference will it make? You and I both know that I have no way of saving everyone when I finally kill Voldemort!" Harry was getting angrier with each word he spoke. Everyday more reports came in about another village was burned and innocent people were tortured and killed for fun.

Harry remembered receiving news of Mrs. Weasleys death. That had been the day Ron had disappeared, and never came back.

Percy and Bill had also died in this war. He was slowly losing the only family he truly cared about.

"Harry! Calm down and tell me what's going on!" Dumbledore had a frown on his face but still had that twinkle in his eyes.

Green met Blue eyes and Harry took a deep breath. He knew Dumbledore was right. But Harry had kept all of his feelings locked inside till know. Who else was going to die to stop Voldemort? Ginny? Ron? The whole wizarding world?

"We needed to have stop this before it had even started." Harry finally said.

Dumbledore started nodding, thoughtful, and then looked past Harry to a shelf in his old office. Even though McGonagall was head mistress now she still refused to use the office. Preferring instead to keep using her quarters. So all of Dumbledore's stuff was still where it had been that day he'd been murdered.

Harry looked back and saw the sorting hat.

"Look what's in the hat my boy." Dumbledore encouraged. "I know what you seek and what you plan to do. I will give you some advice and then 2 warnings." Harry had walked over to the hat and picked it up. Taking a breath he reached into the hat and then pulled out a time turner. It was unlike the one Hermione had back in there 3rd year. This one was bigger. Much bigger. It was a reddish brown color. A color that looked just like Ginny's hair in the sunlight. Harry starred at it lost in thought. Dumbledore was saying something but he didn't listen.

"…..also Harry… There's someone else from the future you might meet when you go back." This broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"Wait what!? Someone else? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry your not the first person to think of going back in time to change things. To rid this world of Voldemort early before he gets strong. The only thing that's keeping Voldemort alive right now is the fact that you must be the one to kill him." Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape has indeed gone back in tim.." Dumbledore didn't get to finish this.

"SNAPE!? What do you mean? So he can go back in time and help old Voldy come back faster and stronger!?" Harry yelled.

"Harry calm down!" some of the glass orbs and instruments in the office had started to shake.

"You sent a murderer back in time!" Harry continued yelling "Your murderer! Now we're all gonna die!"

"I sent Severus Snape back to save you! So you in turn can save everyone!" Dumbledore was raising his voice now. Trying to get Harry to listen. "Listen to me! Severus Snape is on our side! Two people went back in time Harry! Now listen to what I'm about to say!"

Harry stopped yelling. He was shaking from all of his rage. But if there were other's who went back he needed to hear what he had to say.

"Okay Harry listen now. 4 weeks ago Professor Snape received word that two death eaters were making plans to go back in time and kill you while here at Hogwarts. One was to go back to your second year. The other was sent to privet drive one week ago to try to kill you. Severus relayed this news to me and sent you a warning." Dumbledore said.

"So Snape was the one who sent that message?" Harry said. Harry had gone back to 4 privet drive after Ron had left. He'd been there for 1 week when a mysterious owl had arrived with a message warning him that someone was coming to kill him. Harry had waited. Feeling like he had nothing to lose.

"Yes Harry. He sent it, at great personal risk to himself. He then went back in time to your second year to stop the other one." Dumbledore said.

Harry and Dumbledore made plans in the office the rest of the day. Only stopping for Harry do summon some food and drink to keep going.

The sun was just coming up when Harry and Dumbledore agreed with the last of the plans. Harry walked over to the window of the office and just sat there watching the sunrise.

Somewhere else in the castle another person was also watching the same sunrise. Ginny Weasley stared out of the Gryffindor common room. A single tear ran down her cheek. Ginny never cried, and never in front of people. But this hurt that she felt.. This pain. He had left her. To go search for those stupid Horcruxes! Didn't he know that she would have died for him?

She sat there unknowing of Harry being in the same castle as her. Sat there and let all the pain wash over her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE EVEN MORE BOOKS AND AWESOMNESS :-D**_

Chapter 3

"So Harry are you ready?" Dumbledore said. Harry looked up from shuffling through his bag.

"I suppose." Harry replied, with a frown on his face. How was he supposed to change the world if he couldn't even communicate with his past self? Harry's head was reeling with all the questions and "what if's?"

"Harry you are brave. A true Gryffindor. I believe in you. Now quick before the sun rises. Remember no talking to anyone!" Dumbledore encouraged.

'Easy enough for you to say. I'm the one doing it.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry took one last look thru his pack and stood. Grabbing the bigger then usual time turner he set it for exactly the day before Hagrid had told him he was a wizard. Giving Dumbledore one last look he started the time turner turning.

The world turned topsy turvy and went all black. Harry could feel his insides getting all mixed up and he felt queasy. After what felt like years it stopped as fast as it had started.

Harry looked around, realizing he was lying on the floor of the cupboard of 4 Privet Drive. It was quiet, just as he had expected it to be. His past self and the Dursley's would be boarding a boat and heading for that small, cold, isolated island out in who knows where.

Thinking quickly about how he could accomplish what he was sent to do, he opened the door of the cupboard. The mail slot of the door was broken and what looked like about a million letters, all addressed to Harry, were just lying there. Occasionally another letter was forced through the slot, making the letters already inside scatter and fill the room more.

A idea popped into Harry's head… Going upstairs he went to the all to familiar room that belonged to his past self. He went over to the small desk that the Dursley's made Dudley give to him surprisingly. He opened the small and only drawer and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Dear Harry,

As you have been told, you are a wizard. There are things you need to know. Things you need to learn before you go to school. Things that can save lifes. As you know your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort and you were given that lightning bolt scar 10 years ago. Voldemort is still alive, barley but still alive all the same. You must at all costs learn everything you can about your past, and Voldemort.

Keep this letter and this "contact" a secret.

I am a friend and not a enemy. Burn this after you read it.

Your friend.

P.S. send a reply to Prongs."

Harry knew it sounded kinda childish and blunt, but what else was he supposed to do. At least this way he was ready to give his past self advice and warnings. He used prongs not only because of his father but because he didn't want to give his identity away and it was probably the only way a owl would find him. He couldn't do that. His past self would freak, might even use magic and cause a huge mess.

He sighed, addressed, and put the letter under his pillow. He knew by habit that he shoved things he wanted to keep secret under his pillow, ever since he was young and could remember Dudley taking his "stuff". He had few belongings but what he had he wanted to keep.

Harry then took out his invisibility cloak and made his way downstairs. He went outside and started making camp in the back yard. Putting all the enchantment's around as usual. He couldn't have anyone finding him. All he could do now was wait…..

Authors notes:

I now it's a very short chapter! I promise they will be getting bigger within a chapter or 2, But I'm off to Tennessee in just a few short hours and thought I'd post what I had written. I'll be back on Friday and will hopefully have a chapter ready to post for you guys.

Thanks as always for reading! And for any and all comments and advice.

Kimmy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter. And I thank JK Rowling for creating the magic that HP is :-D**

**Chapter 4**

_It was almost 3 days later when The Dursley's and younger Harry showed back up to the house. He knew that it might be a while before young Harry came across the letter. And wondered what would happen when he read it. _

_Night was falling and Harry was getting restless waiting. He started another letter regarding Voldemort and his broken soul. He talked about horcruxes and what they were. Telling Harry that he must leave them for now. Harry had plans for those. He wanted to get rid of them but he knew that would risk a lot. He knew for sure that the cup had a sensor that had let Voldemort know that he was hunting the horcruxes. He also put in a couple of things about people he should get to know. Mentioning Ginny as well. He knew in his past that he had ignored Ginny until his 5__th__ year. That's when he had really noticed her. He didn't want to wait this time around. He also included Neville in there as well. The letter was reaching almost 5 feet of parchment before he called it a night._

_Maybe he would receive an owl in the morning. _

_Midnight came and went with no exciting events. At around 3am there was a commotion outside. Harry leaped out of the make shift cot and out of the tent. He looked over to see flashing lights and saw a figure running._

_Leaving his safe area Harry ran after the mysterious person. About half a mile later they had reached a playground and a small forest. Harry looked over to see two cloaked figures with what looked like wands in hand. In fact Harry knew they were wands. Then one figure, after having locked a series of spells suddenly disapparated. The other figure stood there for a minute before disapparating as well._

_Harry stood up. That diffidently hadn't happened in his original 1__st__ year. I mean you couldn't very well miss all that noise. Harry wondered how many people on privet drive had heard and saw the fight. Shaking off what he had just seen, Harry started back towards his safe area. _

_The morning arrived way to slow. After the fight Harry hadn't been able to sleep. Wondering how much was changing already. Harry had instead worked on the letter instead. He had finished it right before the sun had risen and he tried getting some rest. _

_Nothing very exciting happened the rest of the morning._

_That afternoon Harry used magic to make the parchment float and sent it to wait right outside "his" window. _

_He watched from under the cover of his invisibility cloak. It was 5 minutes later when he saw the window open very slowly and a hand grab the letter and then the window close very slowly. _

_Young Harry looked at the letter in his hands. He opened it and read it. Another letter from "Prongs" _

_Harry still had no idea who Prongs was, but whoever they were they seemed to want to help him. Still he kept his guard back. He'd only written one letter back. And even then it was just asking simple questions. Prongs seemed nice, but at the same time he was kind of scaring young Harry. All these warnings, and about things he didn't even know about._

_Harry opened the letter and began reading. _

"_Weasley's?" Harry said to himself. The letter said he'd meet them at the station and that they would help him get through the barrier. The letter said he would recognize them by their red hair. Harry didn't think that made any sense, seeing as lots of people had red hair. But he guessed that since they we're wizards they might look different. Harry had only met one person from the magical world and that was Hagrid. _

_Harry started to wonder if all wizards and witches were that tall or that big. But he figured probably not since he was probably the smallest person in the world._

_The letter also mentioned a Ginny Weasley and that he might want to maybe write her while he was at school. Just if he had any questions, she would be an excellent person to ask. _

_Harry didn't think it was a bad idea seeing as he had loads of questions already._

_Harry finished reading the letter and just like the last one he stashed it to burn later. Harry looked over at his trunk and things that Hagrid had helped pick up yesterday. Hedwig was asleep in her cage, so Harry grabbed out a quill and paper and started a letter to Prongs._

"_Dear Prongs,_

_Thanks for all of the advice you've given me. It's been very helpful._

_I was wondering if you knew anything about my parents?_

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Harry."_

_Harry knew it was short, but he really wanted to know more about his parents. His life had technically been a lie up to this point. He wanted truth, facts! He wanted to know everything he could his hands on concerning them._

_Going over to Hedwig's cage, he opened the unlocked cage. Hedwig opened one eye to peer at him. _

"_Come one girl. I need you to take this letter to Prong's." Harry said._

_Hedwig hooted softly at him before accepting the letter and going over to the window._

_Harry unlatched it and she flew out. Watching as she circled around the house and then disappeared_

_The 1__st__ of September came very fast for older Harry. Wondering how he would achieve this. He knew he couldn't stay at Hogwarts. But he couldn't risk being seen at Hogsmead either. He remembered Sirius saying that there was caves out near there. And he remembered going once to see him. It was almost perfect. _

_He was thinking about Sirius now. He didn't want to leave him in Azkaban till his 3__rd__ year. Now that he had this info from the future he knew he could turn Peter Pettigrew in and get Sirius out. But how? Harry knew he couldn't just go in there and do it himself. He diffidently needed help. _

_He knew that Dumbledore had said that Snape was also here and stuff, but Harry didn't trust him. He didn't someone who wouldn't freak about this whole situation. He knew if he got Sirius out he would probably laugh at this. _

_Then he knew. But how to get a hold of him….._

_Remus Lupin. _

_He started a letter and hoped that an owl would be able to reach him. _

_Notes:_

_I'm so sorry for the late post! It's been so crazy! But good news is I have internet again and I have almost another chapter written so I promise the next one will be faster and most likely longer. Yay! _

_XOXO_

_Kimmy._

_. _

'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Of course we all know right?! Yes that is correct I really do not own Harry Potter.**_

_**Remus's point of view**_

_Remus Lupin stared at the letter in his hands that he'd read 3 times now._

'_Harry Potter? From the future!?' He thought._

'_This has got to be a joke.' _

_But then again maybe not. He had heard of time turners and magic that could take you back in time. But only within a year or so. According to the letter Harry had gone back way more than that, like almost 8 years. But he also knew there were a great deal of things he didn't know about in the wizarding world._

_James Potter's son had written to him. Apparently he was the first and only person he had confided in since going back in time. Which Lupin took as in he and Harry had been great pals in the future._

_Still in shock, Remus wrote back. Setting a meeting. _

_His other shock came when he read the last part of the letter about Sirius Black, the betrayer, being innocent. _

_The day he learned of James and Lily's deaths and of Sirius's betrayal, he had sworn that he would never forgive him. James and Lily had been their best friends. They we're (Or so he had thought) Sirius's only real family._

"_**Sirius Black, your friend, is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is alive and him hiding in the form of a rat."**_

_Remus knew Harry must have told the truth. How else would he know about Peter's animagus form. Or of his illness. Only Sirius, James, Peter, Snape, Dumbledore, and his parents had known about him._

_Finishing his reply, he planned to meet this "Future Harry" the day before the first term at Hogwarts. They would meet in the Mountain areas outside Hogsmead to avoid attention. _

_He sent the letter off and sat back down._

_Next week he would be meeting James and Lily's son…._

_**Harry's point of view**_

_The week leading up to the day of the morning dragged on for Harry. With not much to do besides write to his younger self with info and cooking his own food, Harry really had nothing to do._

_He had also taken to playing pranks on the Dursleys. Just little things that he knew wouldn't get his past self in trouble. One day he had cursed the sprinkler not to work. When the plumber had gotten there and taken it apart he had found it all clogged up with rocks, sand, and some wire._

_He had also "accidently" broken Dudley's computer when a glass of water on the desk had spilled on it and fried the system. _

_The day of shined bright and sunny. Harry and Remus we're to meet around noon. So Harry got up early and broke the camp. With his visibility cloak on, he apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmead._

_It was still early, probably around 10ish. So Harry wondered around Hogsmead, seeing everything and enjoying seeing the whole town in one piece again. Last time he had seen it Death eaters had completely taken over and destroyed everything. He remembered walking thru. He had seen the bodies of people he had known and loved. _

_Harry shook his head and started towards the mountains. _

_To his surprise Remus was already there. _

_Harry: "Remus. It's me Harry"._

_Remus looked around. Trying to find Harry._

_Harry: "I have a invisibility cloak on. Come on follow me, there's a cave up over there where we can talk."_

_Remus followed the tracks Harry was leaving in the dirt. Once they made it to the cave Harry took off his cloak._

_Remus: "You look just like your father Harry, except your ey…."_

_Harry: "I know except my eyes. I have my mothers eyes"._

_Harry was smiling as he cut Lupin off. _

_Remus: "I guess people say that to you a lot."_

_Harry: "Yeah they do" _

_They both sat down. Pulling out his wand, Harry set up some of the protection spells around the cave._

_Remus: "So your from the future." Remus didn't know how else to get this conversation going. _

_Harry: "Yes I'm a older version on myself, sent back with the help of Dumbledore. I know you probably have questions, and I don't mind if you ask them while I talk. But I do ask that you hear me out. I know this is probably a lot to take in. But I need to talk to someone. I can't talk to my younger self, that would risk too much. I know he would freak out" _

'_Did I really just refer to myself in the third person?' Harry thought to himself._

_Remus: "My first question is on the matter on how you were able to come so far back in time with a time turner. Unless of course it wasn't a time turner."_

_Harry: "No it was a time turner. But a much bigger one. It can take you as far back as 20 years. There are only 4 of them. Which brings me to another thing. I'm not the only on here from the future. Right now there are two others. A death eater and Severus Snape."_

_Remus: "Snape!?" he asked, surprised._

_Harry: "The death eater was sent back in time to kill my younger self, Snape was sent back to stop him. I sent my self-back because in the future everything is bad. Dumbledore is dead, Hogsmead destroyed. Hogwarts under Voldemort's power. Everyone we know and love…. Die…."_

_Remus: "he-who-must-not-be-named? Back?"_

_Harry: "Yes, in my fourth year at Hogwarts."_

_Remus paused then asked "How did Dumbledore die?"_

_Harry took a deep breath._

"_Believe it or not it was Snape. Killed him with the killing curse. I still don't know why. But I know that Dumbledore's portrait still trusted him. And I trust Dumbledore. I'm not saying I trust Snape but…"_

_Remus: "I guess there must be some good in Snape. Your mother saw that."_

_Harry: "Snape knew my mother?" He asked._

_Remus: "Yes they were in the same year as us here at Hogwarts."_

_Harry: "Wow…" Harry didn't know what to say._

_Remus: "So about Sirius?"_

_Harry: "Yes Sirius. I know where Pettigrew is. And I know Sirius is innocent. I wanted to tell you everything cause I think we might be able to get him out of Azkaban this year." _

_Remus: "Harry, getting him out might be a lot harder than you think. They didn't even give Sirius a trial. They just locked him up. If it was to get out that they had locked an innocent man without a trial, Fudge would be out of office just like that! But the ministry won't allow that. We would have to fight, and fight them hard! Even then who's going to believe me? Or you? I mean you can't very well just walk in and demand Sirius's release Harry!"_

_Harry: "I know I know! But if we hand in Pettigrew…."_

_Remus: "Where is he?"_

_Harry: "He's playing "pet" right now for a wizarding family."_

_Remus nodded "Figures he would do something like that. Even when we we're in school, he would never ever step up to the blame. We all thought he was such a hero standing up to Sirius after James and Lily's deaths. Thought he really cared for them. He fooled us all…." _

_It was late afternoon before Harry and Remus got up to go, Harry putting on his invisibility cloak before leaving the safety of the cave. Remus apparating after telling Harry they'd be In touch. _

_Harry started back towards the cave. Tomorrow he would be seeing his younger self from a distance. Making sure he got across the lake ok. He knew he would. But he had interfered. He knew things would start changing. _

_A brand new year was starting. He knew he shouldn't interfere too much. But he had come back for this right? To change things so in the future everyone doesn't die!_

_Harry looked out of the cave and looked over the hills towards Hogwarts. That had been his first home… The place where he had felt wanted and loved….._

_**Younger Harry's point of view**_

_Trunk in tow and a bright white owl, Harry looked out trying to find the Weasley family. He had asked when he arrived where platform 9 ¾ was. He had of course gotten a strange look and a reply that he was trying to be funny. So he followed his wizarding world contact and looked out for the Weasley's._

_It wasn't long before he heard a women shouting to hurry up or they'd miss the Hogwarts express. He looked over to find a women with red hair with 5 kids with red hair in tow. All with trunks and one of them holding a very old looking rat. They stopped right between the barriers between platforms 9 and 10. _

"_Alright Percy go ahead." She said to the oldest looking child. _

"_Percy" ran at the barrier, with Harry in shock, and disappeared. Harry had thought he was going to hear a loud crash and see books go everywhere but nothing._

"_Uhh excuse me…?" Harry asked very quietly. He was nervous. _

_The older woman appeared to not have heard him as she was yelling at two of the kids that looked incredibly alike. But the smallest and the only girl of the kids had suddenly appeared behind him._

"_I can help you." She said. Harry could hear how shy she sounded. H nodded. _

_She grabbed his hand and together they ran through the barrier. _

_When Harry opened his eyes he was staring at a train, and hundreds of students in robes and carrying trunks and various pets. It was a amazing sight, Harry having never seen anything like it._

_He looked over at the girl._

"_Thanks for helping me. I'm Harry." _

"_I'm Ginny, and your welcome." she replied._

"_So are you going to Hogwarts this year too?" Harry asked her, he immediately thought he'd said the wrong thing. She had suddenly gone red in the face and looked down and shook her head._

"_No…. not till next year." She said sadly. _

"_Oh. That's too bad… I would have liked having a friend there" Harry wasn't quite sure they we're friends but she looked hopeful when he finished saying that. He knew he had said the right thing this time._

"_Yeah I'll be the last one. Just me and mum." She sounded disappointed._

"_uu maybe we can stay in touch?" Harry asked_

_Ginny looked up, Harry could see the light in her eyes. She looked excited at the thought._

"_I'd like that." She smiled "You'd better get going." She pointed at the train. Almost all the people left on the platform we're parents giving their kids last minute things and advice. _

_Harry hurried towards the train and getting on. Every compartment he passed was full until he got to the very back. Inside was the red headed boy with the rat. Harry slid the door back._

"_Is it okay if I sit in here?" Harry asked. The boy nodded. Harry came in and started hoisting up his trunk. Harry struggled with it till he saw four hands grab it and push it up there._

_Harry turned and saw the two identical red headed boys from the station. _

"_Thanks!" Harry said_

"_Anytime" They both said at the same time._

"_Blimey your…" one said_

"_Harry Potter" the other finished. _

"_Yeah I am." Harry said._

"_Oy Ron!" One of them said to the boy sitting. Ron looked over in shock, Harry Potter was sharing the same compartment as him!_

"_This is George" One said pointing at the other._

"_And likewise this is Fred" Pointing at Fred._

"_And that there is our little brother Ronny Ickens" They said together. Ron turned red and his eyes bulged._

_Harry laughed. _

"_You must be siblings." He said._

"_Ya we are, my name is actually Ron." Ron said glaring at the other two. _

"_Well brother of mine.." Fred or was it George said._

"_We really must be going to find.." The other said_

"_Our seats." They both finished. With that they smiled at Harry and left._

"_Your brothers are interesting" Harry laughed. Ron was still glaring._

"_Bloody hell their annoying. They can't go 10 minutes without embarrassing me."_

"_Yeah. So is this your first year to?" Harry asked Ron trying to steer the conversation away from Ron's brothers._

"_Yeah. I'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor. All my family always have. Which house do you think you'll be sorted into?"_

"_Err yeah um probably Gryffindor." Harry said. He had no idea what Ron was talking about. Houses? Gryffindor?_

_The door slid open right then and they looked up to see a bushy haired witch standing there._

"_Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here has lost one." She sounded bossy to Harry. _

"_No" Ron said. She glanced over at Ron then at Harry. She stared at Harry a bit longer then Ron._

"_Your not.." She started to say_

"_Harry Potter, yeah I am" Harry cut her off pushing the hair off of his forehead showing his scar._

"_Wow I've read so much about you! I'm Hermione Granger." She said._

"_Nice to meet you?" He said. She still seemed a bit bossy and overwhelming. _

"_You two should probably get changed into your school robs soon, we're almost there." With that she turned and left._

"_Wow" Both Harry and Ron said in unison. They looked out the window and saw lights in the distance._

_Hogwarts… They'd be there in half a hour. _

_Their future was ahead of them. What they didn't know was that this future of theirs would be different from what their original futures were like._

_Notes:_

_Yay! It's longer! Haha I've been spending more and more time on this story now. I just have so many ideas for it! So I'm quite sure how many chapters its going to be… Maybe around 25-30 chapters. But when we get further into it we'll see._

_Hope you enjoy! I do read all your of your comments even if I don't reply to all of them. Tho I will try and spend a bit more time doing that. _

_So thanks for all favorites, follows, and comments/questions._

_Kimmy :-D _

_P.S I'm working on the line breaks, I put them in but when I load the chapter up it deletes them! so I apologize about that. This chapter is from 3 different character views. (Remus, Harry, and younger Harry) So for now it just has "point of view' until I can fix all of that._

_Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ginny had stared after the boy after he'd gotten on the train. She hadn't even known he was the Harry Potter until George and Fred were waving goodbye to her and mum saying they'd send Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat, and also told mum that they'd just met Harry Potter on the train. They had helped him with his trunk and that he had a beautiful white owl. That's when Ginny had realized who he was.

Ginny had gone home with mixed emotions. She'd talked to him sure. Said she'd even write. Now she was worried she'd sounded stupid back there. Maybe made a fool of herself!

Mum had noticed Ginny feeling down, but just reading it as being sad that she was here all alone with no brothers.

That night she cooked Ginny's favorite meal. She had even made dessert.

Ginny seemed to barely notice her food. So she had sent her to bed without making her do the dishes.

Ginny didn't sleep that night. She had found some parchment and wrote a letter for Harry.

She wrote that she hadn't realized her was Harry Potter. It was a short letter but it was heartfelt. She really liked him. And she really hoped she hadn't screwed things up by acting like a child…

It was not quite a week later when she received a reply. She slipped it into her pocket and waited until she got her chores done before going up to read it.

It too was a short owl. But it had made Ginny smiled. He told her about his first day there at Hogwarts and the sorting (he was sorted into Gryffindor!)

He told her all about the magical feast just appearing magically on the four house tables. And all about the Hogwarts ghost swooping in.

It was a good letter Ginny had to admit.

And Ginny took it that he must like her too if he had written back.

That night Ginny stayed up late to write her reply. Leaving out all of the boring stuff there at the borrow.

He told him about her. How her brothers treated her like she was a defenseless girl, who didn't know how to take care of herself. She told him about how she would sneak out at night and take the brooms out of the shed and would practice till daybreak.

Ginny had never told anyone this. But somehow she felt like she could tell Harry. Almost like they we're best friends.

Ginny wrote a much longer letter this time around.

She went to bed that night smiling. She had a friend. She didn't care that he was famous or if he had money or not. All she cared about was their friendship.

****TLC*****

Harry looked out of the cave, it was just turning light outside. He had just finished writing his younger self.

Since that first day at school everything seemed to be going well. He'd kept watch over him, sending him owls weekly and also sneaking into the castle itself on occasion through the shrieking shack tunnel. He would wait by the Gryffindor common room portrait until he would emerge with Ron by his side. Sometimes he saw Hermione trailing after them. He really needed to fix that. It seemed those two still hadn't forged a friendship with Hermione. And he didn't want that happening over a mountain troll.

That night he had written about Hermione. Told Harry that she was a very important friend. Told Harry to take his studies serious. Hermione would like that if she saw him studying hard. That might ease the tension between them a little faster.

A week later he had sneaked back into the castle, and again waited for Harry to appear.

This time however when he emerged he had not only Ron with him but also Hermione and Neville.

Harry could barely contain his excitement.

Neville he thought needed this. In Harry's mind if they'd only been friends sooner Neville might have gotten his courage faster. Been less timid around everyone. Stood up to everyone.

Harry was glad that his younger self was taking everything he said serious. He'd seen all of them in the library a lot to. To Ron's disappointment.

Young Harry and Hermione we're the top 2 in almost all of the classes. Potions of course was still another matter with Snape teaching.

The Slytherins were still teaming up against them all. And of course Snape was their favorite because of him being head of Slytherin.

This made Harry angry. That's another thing he wished he could change. He thought long and hard, but nothing ever came to mind.

It was nearing October when Harry received an owl from Remus Lupin.

He said that he had gone to Azkaban to talk to Sirius. He was able to get a private room to talk to him in.

Remus told Harry that he had informed Sirius all that Harry had told him. He said that, that sounded like James son. And that he was proud of him.

Still no progress on getting him out though.

Harry felt useless. He came back to change things. But he felt like the only thing he'd changed was young Harry making friends with Hermione and Neville sooner.

And of course there was Ginny too. When Harry had asked about her to his younger version, Young Harry had said he was writing to her also.

This was progress. Ginny in his past life had been terribly shy around him until his 4th year. In fact they hadn't even really talked until his 5th year at Hogwarts. Something that Harry regretted.

In his past life he had been stupid. He'd been clueless. This time around he was pointing things out to his younger self.

And with pure luck his younger self was picking up on all of the hints. And changing those things about himself.

Young Harry had still made the Quidditch team as seeker that first day flying.


End file.
